


Catch As Cat Can

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black cats are bad luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch As Cat Can

  
Trick-or-treaters rushed by, not yet high on the candy threatening to burst through bags bright as jack-o'-lanterns, but on the simple enthusiasm of a holiday made for mischief and mayhem. Ritsuka and Soubi watched from above, standing on the landing outside of Soubi's apartment.

"Why aren't you costumed and knocking on doors?" Soubi teased. He took a long drag from his cigarette and gave the smoke to the breeze.

Ritsuka scowled, though whether at the idea of trick-or-treating at fourteen or at Soubi's chain-smoking mood was hard to say.

"And what would I dress up as?" he asked. The wind direction changed, blowing Soubi's smoke into his face and bristling his tail. "A black cat, I suppose," he grumbled.

Soubi stubbed out his cigarette on the railing and pulled out his pack. It was empty, so he deposited the butt inside of it and put it back in his pocket. "Black cats are bad luck."

Ritsuka was quiet, and they listened for a while to howls and screams that turned into laughter.

"You really think so?"

Soubi's fingers itched for something to do now that he was out of smokes, which gave him a wonderful excuse to wrap his arm around Ritsuka's waist and pull him close. He kissed the top of his head as he felt Ritsuka tense.

"Yes," he said, nibbling on a not quite flattened ear. "But I don't mind."

"Stupid," Ritsuka muttered against his chest, his body relaxing. "And you smell like smoke, but..."

Silence again, but Soubi was still holding Ritsuka, who wasn't trying to pull away but had pressed against him with so much pure intent, Soubi had to lean against the railing in order to keep his balance.

"But?"

"I don't mind."

Trick-or-treaters continued to rush by. Only now, Soubi wasn't sure who was higher on the night's activities, the children or himself. What he did know, with Ritsuka tightening his hold as Soubi began shivering, was that his lack of cigarettes didn't stand a chance against the bad luck of a black cat.

  
**end**   



End file.
